This application relates to devices, techniques and materials related to thermochemical regeneration of carbon dioxide into liquid fuel.
The Industrial Revolution has produced the infrastructure, mechanized equipment, appliances, and communications systems to stimulate civilization's 7 billion people to burn more than one million years of fossil coal, oil, natural gas, and shale accumulations each year.
Global-scale participation in the Industrial Revolution has produced interrelated problems of finite resource depletion and economic inflation; loss of productivity due to diseases that are initiated or exasperated by air, water, and soil pollution; lack of confidence to adopt the work ethic required for long-term achievements; and global warming that threatens to trigger more severe climate changes by releasing methane and other greenhouse gases from previously frozen soils, melting ice packs, and anaerobic processes in sediments on ocean floors, rivers, lakes, and riparian areas.